The beginning of a lifetime
by authenticfanjem
Summary: This story is about 2 women who start falling for each other. From the very beginning to the end. And in between a lot of ups and downs, heartbreak, happiness and emotions. Finding strength to overcome the bad and holding on to the good. It's a rollercoaster ride in the life's of JJ and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**So the story begins…**

This could not be a mistake, could it? Emily thought. She worked hard to get here, to have a change to get in one of the most elite teams of the FBI. Somehow the news she got from her, what she thought, boss was anything but what she expected. A mistake had been made, or so he told her. With a sinking feeling in her gut she stood up from the chair. Her posture rigid, perfect and unfazed like her parents taught her and she spoke up without any evidence of disappointment in her voice. "Sir, with all do respect, I think the only mistake that's about to be made is that you think I needed help getting in. That thought is clouding your judgement and for a profiler, no offense, you're doing a terrible job profiling me. Maybe this team is not as good as I thought it was, thank you for making that clear sir. Have a good day." She turned around and opened the door. "Prentiss" agent Hotchner called after her. "You have to admit that it's suspicious right?" "I mean normally the hiring of agents is done by me, this never happened before and you're right, my assumptions might be clouding my judgement but I'm not willing to risk the dynamics of the team by not thinking this through". Emily didn't know what to say, as a realistic person she totally agreed. She might've responded the same way if the roles were reversed, but it was still very disappointing to have created this kind of doubt in a person who didn't even know her. And the sad part was that she knew that she should've been used to it by now, after not knowing any different. But it was still hurting her, not that she would ever let any of that pain show on the outside. It was hers and hers alone. Raised by politicians she knew better than to show her feelings. Being emotional detached was installed in her, and she was very good at it. Agent Hotchner continued, "so I apologies for being so straight forward. Maybe we should try it, to see how it goes." The situation was awkward. Emily was still standing in the door opening, not moving a muscle while thinking about what agent Hotchner just said. She looked him in the eye and could see that he didn't trust her, not a single bit. She was ready to walk away, but was it okay to justify walking away just because she didn't like the look in his eye of mistrust. Did she ever saw someone looking at her differently? Most people gave her that look in the beginning, normally she didn't care and would take it all in and prove them differently. So why would today be different? She kept her eyes unimpressed and answered, "So you're putting me on probation?" The simple answer that came from the stoic man in the room. "Yes". They kept staring at each other, brown eyes locked with brown eyes. "Okay, I accept" Emily's answer was short but polite. Politically correct after the treatment she just had. And again, she was used to it, she didn't even had to think about these things. It was a blessing and a curse, sadly enough Emily didn't know it was a curse. Deep down she knew there was more out there, she experienced it, but she put it all away. She chose the easy life. She was in control. "Come back tomorrow morning and I'll have our media liaison help settle you in" her now boss spoke up. "I will, have a good day sir." With that, Emily walked out of the door. She knew her boss didn't trust her but at least she got the job. The one she worked hard for, probably the only goal in her life. She was happy. She knew she needed to prove herself and it might sound cocky, but she knew she would. With that being handled she went home. She did some laundry and tried to think about a way to celebrate. Emily was a creature of habit, not all of them were particularly good but she liked it like that.

So that's how she ended up at the bar ordering a scotch. More often than she'd like to admit did she end up in some local bar near her apartments with the intension to find some company for the night. Of course finding a local gay bar was a little harder to find in some places where she lived, but she would always find them. She moved her 3 weeks ago and already found one she frequently visited. It was a nice bar. Not too crowded, but enough people to observe. The lights were slightly dimmed and the music was not to loud. She sat in her normal seat at the end of the bar, this way she had a good view of the bar through the mirror. She already saw this gorgeous woman sitting by herself on the other side of the bar. The woman kept looking at Emily, raking her eyes over the dark and mysterious brunette. Emily could feel the beautiful woman checking her out, she took a sip of her drink and waited. After 2 minutes the woman stood up from her seat and walked very sensually over to the other side of the bar. Slowly, hips swaying slightly and eyes fixated on the brunette. The woman stood next to Emily, trailing her fingers over the brunettes arm to get her attention. Emily looked up in bright green eyes. "I haven't seen you here before, have I?" the woman said with a smooth voice. Emily let her gaze follow every curve of the woman who still remained nameless. Without looking up, gaze still slowly trailing downwards over the long legs, back up to the collarbone and slowly let her eyes go back to the swell of the breast of the other woman. "No, no you haven't, my name is Emily" The other woman was well aware that the woman she knew as Emily was checking her out. "Like what you see Emily?" the woman asked the other brunette. This snapped Emily back from her staring, she looked up in those green eyes again and replied "Yes, very much so." She could see the pupils slightly dilating in the eyes of the nameless woman. "Well Emily, I like what I see too" she said while moving closer to the brunette. "My name is Amy, in case you'd like know" trailing her hand over the brunettes thigh. Emily gave the woman an appreciative smile "Amy, would you like to move this somewhere more private? My apartment is not too far from here." Emily said with a sultry voice. Amy grabbed one of Emily's hand and practically dragged her out of the bar. As soon as they opened the door to Emily's apartment Amy pushed Emily against the now closed door. They both knew that this was going to be a very good night. They started kissing, heavily, no build up. The kisses were getting more aggressive, more passionate with every minute. Hands started to roam as soon as the kisses started. It didn't take long before clothes started to come off. "Stairs" Emily said in a ragged breath. And soon they were panting in Emily's bed, recovering from their second round of hot, steamy and passionate sex. Amy climbed back on a still spend and recovering from an intense climax Emily. Silently but not subtlety letting the brown eyed brunette know that the night had only begun.

The next morning Emily woke up with a satisfied smile on her face. She opened her eyes and stared into green ones. "Hi" she said while touching the length of the green eyed woman's arm. "Hi" she got in return. They kept staring into each other's eyes and smiled. "So last night was amazing; I didn't expect it to be this good" Amy said with a laugh. "Well, there are no complains coming from me" Emily replied. "I'm really sorry to do this, but I'm starting my new job today and I really don't want to be late on my first day" Emily said. "Oh no, absolutely! Let me grab my stuff" Amy answered while making a move to get out of bed. "No, wait, that's not what I meant. I'm just trying to say that I'm jumping in the shower real quick and then I'm going to head out. There is no need for you to rush out her too, sleep in my bed, eat my food, take a shower but just make sure you close the door after you leave". Emily said like it was the most normal thing to do in the world. Amy gave Emily a weird look, Emily could've sworn she saw a shimmer of fear in the green eyes. "Oh, no, no, this is not me asking you to turn this into something permanent, don't take this the wrong way. I had a really good time, believe me, a really good time. I'm not looking for that kind of relationship, frankly I don't do relationships. So I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression, that was not my intension. I'm just saying there is no need to do the walk of shame by hurrying out the door." Emily said while searching the face of Amy for any giveaways of what she's was thinking. "That is so kind of you Emily" she said before giving Emily a small but lingering kiss. Emily got up and jumped in the shower. Soon enough she was ready to leave for work. She poured some coffee into a cup and looked at Amy who appeared down the stairs in nothing but a bi Yale T-shirt, her shirt. She walked up to Emily and took hold of her hips "good luck today Emily". She gave Emily a small kiss that soon turned out into a very passionate one. "Thank you" Emily said and walked out of the apartment.

She was a little early at her new job. And made it a mission to find some coffee in this place. As soon as she saw the coffee machine in a corner, she made a beeline for it. Just as she took a turn to the small corner she bumped into someone who was carrying a steaming cup of coffee. Trying to avoid getting burned more then she already was, she held her blouse away from her skin. "I'm so sorry!" a voice said. Emily looked away from her blouse and up into the eyes of the person she just bumped into. She was staring at a beautiful woman, for a few second all she did was stare into those eyes. She shook her head slightly and finally responded. "No, don't apologize! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" The petite blonde and blue eyed woman looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "You're seriously asking if I'm okay? You're the one who is wearing my coffee, I should be asking you this question Agent.." the blonde said. "I'm fine and it's Prentiss. Emily Prentiss". She said while sticking her hand out to properly introduce herself. "Agent Prentiss, it's nice to meet you. I'm the one who is going to help you settle in. My name is Jennifer Jareau, but people call me JJ. This, coffee thing, it's all part of helping you settle in!". She laughed while taking the brunettes elbow to get some more coffees. JJ couldn't help notice that the new agent was very attractive. "Well, I guess a thank you is in order then Agent Jareau" the brunette said with a small smile. The tension in the small breakroom was very noticeable. Emily cut the tension by telling JJ that she was going to get changed real quick and walked out of the tension filled breakroom.

When Emily came back from changing she looked for the blonde. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair in an office on the second floor. She walked up to the office. "I'm not used to having people around this early, usually they start filtering in in about 40 minutes. Again I'm so sorry". Emily looked at the blonde, all the thoughts of Amy were gone. She was mesmerized by those baby blue eyes. She hasn't feel been feeling anything like this in a long time. Not since she was 16. She was so deep in thought that she almost forgot to answer. "It's okay Agent Jareau, let's get this boring paperwork over with shall we" she said with a small smile while gesturing at the paperwork. And so JJ started to explain bureau protocol and they signed all the necessary papers. They both tried to focus, but they both felt the same tension. Emily knew that this woman was going to be the death of her. And JJ knew she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

After going over protocol together, it was time to meet the team. "I think the team must be in by now" JJ said. "And to give you a bit of a heads-up, you can show your profiling skills starting today. We have a case, hope you have more than one outfit to change in that go bag of yours" JJ said with a wink. "That's great. I'll let you know that I'm always well prepared". Emily said while feeling the nerves rise. OF course this wasn't visible on the outside Emily knew she was going to be under intense scrutiny. People, her team, would be criticizing her every move. She was used to being under the scrutiny, normally she didn't care. But this was a job she wanted to keep. She had to think about her every move, every word and every delivery of those words. She wasn't known for a person who would just say something without thinking but this time she had to think about it twice. "Good to know" JJ said with a smirk while standing up and walking over to the door. She held the door open for Emily, making the gesture for Emily to go first. Emily smirked back and went through the door. This gave JJ the option to check out Emily's backside. It was a great view. Emily felt JJ's eyes on her and trued to act like she wasn't aware. JJ forced herself to take her eyes of off Emily and looked downstairs. She noticed that the team weren't sitting at their desk. "I think the team is already in the conference room, down and to the left". JJ told Emily while pulling her phone out to check if she received any messages. "How about you lead the way then Agent Jareau" Emily said while thinking about the view she would have if she followed the blonde instead of walking in front of her. JJ raised an eyebrow at the fact that Emily kept calling her Agent Jareau, for her it was strange. She had told Emily that she could call her JJ, didn't she? Without responding JJ walked a little faster to get in front of her. Without realizing she ignored the brunette to think over the fact that she kept calling her this. Emily felt the sudden change in air and chose not to say anything. Instead she just followed the blonde into the conference room. She looked around and saw her new team sitting around round table. They all looked her way. "Everyone, meet our new team member, Agent Prentiss" Agent Hotchner said while looking Emily's way. He was seizing her up and Emily knew it. So the scrutiny has begun, she thought. Agent Hotchner introduces all the team members. "Agent Prentiss this is your team: Agent Gideon, Doctor Spencer Reid and Agent Morgan. You met our media liaison I see. You'll meet our technical analyst at a later time. We have a case. JJ" Agent Hotch said while gesturing towards the screen. JJ began to present the case. Pictures of 4 men filled the screen. "These men where all found in an alley behind different bars in San Francisco. All 4 of them had their throat cut. As you can see they all have brown eyes and brown hair. They're all in good shape and are around the same height. I think it's safe to say that this unsub has a type. At all of the crime scenes they found a set of fingerprints, they run them through the system without any results. The men are missing their shoes but that's not all they're missing. As you can see on these pictures, they're all missing their pinkie fingers. More details are in your folders." JJ finished while turning of the screen. "Wheels up in 30 minutes" Agent Hotchner said while standing up and leaving the conference room. The others were not as much in a rush to get out of the room. They took their time to collect their folders and welcomed Emily on the team. When Morgan and Reid left the room, Agent Gideon, JJ and Prentiss remained. Agent Gideon looked over at Emily and held her eyes. Gideon sat back in his chair, keeping the lock. Emily knew that Gideon was trying to get a reaction out of her. To see if she would crack under a little bit of pressure. Emily kept her still and didn't break their eye contact. She knew this game, played this game and won this game many times. "So, Prentiss?" Gideon asked with accusation in his voice. JJ looked up at the first words spoken in over 5 minutes. She was still trying to get all her things together and felt the awkward tension in the air but tried to ignore it. Emily said nothing and waiting what Gideon was really trying to ask. "You're related to Ambassador Prentiss?" again he asked with accusation in his voice. JJ looked over at Gideon in surprise. What is he trying to do? Normally she only heard this tone in Gideon's voice when he was interrogation an unsub. Suddenly there was a very strong but polite voice filling the room. "That's right, sir". Emily said with more confidence then she felt. She saw a flash of surprise taking over Gideon's face, but as soon as it appears it was gone again. "Interesting" was all he said. One last disapproving look pointed at Emily and he left the room. JJ looked over at Emily and was curious what that was all about. She felt sorry for the brunette but when she looked at her she was again surprised. Emily didn't seem to mind whatever it was that just happened, she actually seemed unfazed. She saw the brunette take her folder and notebook and watched her leave the room. Emily walked over to her assigned desk and put her stuff together in 2 separate bags. After that she went to the restroom without even looking to her new team member, who were eyeing her curiously. Ones inside the restroom she walked over to the sink and leaned on it. She stared at her own reflection through the mirror. Her eyes, dark deep brown, looked lifeless and dull. She couldn't remember when the last time was that she saw them full with life, it must've been a long time ago she thought. Even though she had some happy moments, they didn't stay for long. She opened the tap and felt the cold water with her hands, it felt good to her. She cupped her hands and washed her face with the cold water. Looking in up in the mirror again she saw the dark circles underneath her eyes a little more prominent. At least it was a well worth sleepless night thought, thinking back to last night. Just when she was drying her face with the hard paper towels the door swung open. Walking into the restroom was no one other than the blond she was already developing a crush for. The blonde walked over to the sink next to Emily and opened the tap. She looked at Emily through the mirror. Emily finished drying her face and looked up. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" Emily ask as if she didn't know what JJ was talking about. "That whole thing that was going on with Gideon, it was a bit weird and out of character for him" JJ continued to ask. "I wouldn't know since I only met Agent Gideon a few minutes before that situation occurred" Emily asked with her best poker face on. This was one of the moments she blessed her upbringing. She was able to put the stuff that was bothering her aside, quickly and efficiently. "Okay good. Just checking if you were alright, that's all" JJ said while giving Emily a small and sweet smile. Emily felt like a total bitch for pretending she didn't understand what the big deal was. Honestly, she didn't want to deal with it. That was her trademark. So all she had to say was a simple "I'm fine". JJ felt out of place and a little awkward. The moments she thought she had shared less than an hour ago, seemed to disappeared. She gave the brunette a small nod. "I'll see you at the airstrip" the blondes last words before she walked out of the restrooms. Again, Emily looked in the mirror. At least I'm consistent she thought. Hurting and disappointing people is what I do best. It's better if I keep my distance. From everyone. She gave herself a small nod and walked out of the restroom to get her bags.

Ones at the airstrip she climbed in the jet. She looked around and saw it was a nice jet. She was used to a bit more luxurious versions of jets, but she always felt strangely out if place in those. That was odd, since she came from a family that had a lot of money. And in her family appearances are very important, so showing of their money is somehow the most normal and expected thing to do. She liked this plane. In her eyes it was cozy and it gave her a bit of a warm feeling. That was until she thought about her team members again. Especially about her brief conversation with Jason Gideon. She quickly followed Spencer Reid to a seat and sat next to him. A little later she saw the rest walk through the jet. Gideon ignored her and sat across from her, next to him she saw JJ take a seat. They held a quick briefing before they all did their own thing. Emily started to go over the file again, studying every single thing. A little while later she looked at the blue eyed woman. Disappointment evident on her face. Their eyes met briefly before JJ looked away quickly. Yes, Emily thought, it's much better to keep everyone at arm's length.

They had landed in San Francisco an hour ago and where standing in the conference room of the SFPD. They had introduced themselves to the detectives working the case. It wasn't a warm welcome. Apparently their boss only informed them that same day that he asked the FBI for assistance. But even if the detectives didn't like that the FBI was on their case, they wanted this sick son of a bitch of the street. Still, the tension was there. After the quick introduction Agent Hotchner started to delegate tasks. JJ was send to deal with the media. JJ had subtly observed the new team member. All she found out was that Emily Prentiss was one big mystery to her. She couldn't get a feel of what kind of person she was. This was driving her crazy. She was attractive to the new agent, there was no doubt about it, but there was something that made her think that it was a bad idea to act on these feelings. There was something off with the brunette and she was motivated to find out. She left the put together conference room and followed an officer out to deal with the press. When she came into a small office she looked at the piled up mountains of paperwork. This is going to be a long day she thought and started sifting through the paperwork.

Still in the conference room, Hotch had put Emily on the geographical profile together with Reid. Emily didn't mind, she loved maps. Even if she knew that she was put on paperwork on purpose, it was something she wouldn't let get to her. With the thought of getting her change to prove herself inside the field at some point, she dived into the paperwork in the conference room. After 2 hours she found herself looking up at the abrupt sound of a door slamming open. Storming inside was a detective who looked very angry. Quickly Emily stood up and went to stand in front of Reid. She did it out of reflex, it was an automatic response that had gotten her into trouble on multiple occasions. "You FBI think you can just waltz in her and take over my god them case do you?" the angry detective asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued. "You people are putting the people who lost a loved one through hell, again. YOU have no right to do that! If you want to know what they know READ the fucking reports! Double checking everything we did! You don't think we know how to do our job huh?" the angry detective kept yelling. "Fucking arrogant bitch!" he pointed his finger at the unfazed brown eyes woman in the room. She just kept staring at the detective with an unimpressed look on her face. Knowing detectives like this, she let him go on. What she didn't realize however was that the rest of the team had come back to the station and walked over to where the commotion was coming from. The detective stepped closer to Emily. "It's my case, my work, my people and you guys treat it like it's yours. Guess what? It's not, so how about you leave and take your untrusting attitude with you, bitch" he yelled while spitting in her face. "With all due respect detective. The last thing we're trying to do it take over your case. The reason why my team is questioning every person involved in these murders again is because we're looking for different things. Different signs, tells. We approach it in a different way. In order to get the person who is doing this, we have to learn how to thing as this person. Understand this person. We're not trying to step on your toes, this is just the way we work. We want to draw our own conclusions, to see if there are things that we are missing or the other way around. No insults intended" Emily said all of this in a monotone voice. She looked the detective in the eye. The detective seemed to calm down a bit. "So if you're done yelling at me, could we please continue trying to work this case to get this person of the street?" Emily asked in a still even voice. The detective seemed to come to an understanding. He nodded his head and said, "yes, of course. I'm sorry Agent". "Apology accepted detective.. " she said asking for his name. He stretched his arm. "Detective Foster" he said while shaking her hand. "I guess I'm not really myself, I know it's not an excuse or anything. One of the victims was a friend of mine, I guess you could say I'm a little shaken up about this whole case. I want this guy, badly". Emily looked into his eyes and saw a sadness in them. "Let's work together and get this sob" she said with empathy and conviction in her voice. The clearing of a throat broke the moment the detective shared with Emily. They looked up and saw the whole team standing there. Another clearing of a throat, this time from behind her. She looked back and saw Reid sitting there with an awkward look on this face. "Hi guys" he said in a small voice. "Is there a problem here I should know about?" Agent Hotchner asked. "No sir, no problem at all" Emily said. With a look of disbelief in his eyes he moved his attention over to the detective. "No problems Agent" detective Foster said. Deciding to let it slide for now he refocused on the case. JJ looked over in Emily's directions. Confidence and grace oozing of the brunette. She heard every single word that was spoken between her and the detective. To say she was surprised was an understatement, just as she thought the new agent couldn't get more complicated she was proven otherwise. Apparently there was more to the stoic person she was putting out to be, she cared. She saw the look in her eyes when she spoke her last sentence before Hotch interrupted the conversation. Fire. There was fire in her eyes. JJ liked it, in her eyes it made the brunette even more attractive. While she was thinking about the brunette the time flew by. "Agent Prentiss, a word please" Hotch said while standing up and hinting for the agent to follow him. Emily knew what was coming. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep, she wasn't ready for the first confrontation with her boss. She stood up and followed him anyway. They stood further into the bullpen of the police station. The team good still see them through the window but they couldn't hear what was being said. "I don't know how you used to work in your previous team. Just to make it clear to you now. We never, and I mean never, promise people we're going to catch the unsub!" Hotch whispered loudly. Emily could see clear signs of agitation that her new boss was trying to hide, but failed miserably at. "I never promised him that sir" she responded. "All I said was that it was better to work together in order to get this person" she added quickly before he could respond to her previous statement. "You're on probation, keep that in mind Agent Prentiss". And with that he walked away. Emily kept staring at his retreating form. She looked at her watch and saw it was 9pm. That meant that it was 12pm on the east coast. She was tired and was ready for this day to end. She walked back into the conference room and sat down. "I'm calling it a night" Hotch said. Everyone started to move so they could get to the hotel. They had 3 cars they could use. For the second time that day Emily stayed seated. Instead of getting ready to leave she grabbed a folder and started to read. "Agent Prentiss, we're leaving" Gideon told her. "I want to finish a few more files before I call it a night sir" was the only response she came up with. The truth was, she just really didn't want to risk getting into another argument. "Listen Prentiss, I know that you're used to do whatever you want, to get whatever you want. But in this team we follow orders. If you don't like it, ask your parents for help to get another job" Gideon said while searching for the reaction of the new agent. To his surprise she kept her emotions in check. He knew it was a low blow, but he was trying to figure out the agent in front of him. Did she really came to the point where she was now without any help from her parents? Or was she some kind of political pawn? He wanted to know, he needed to know. Emily was beyond mad. It took everything in her power to keep her emotions in check. Gideon was still observing her. He had to admit, he was impressed with the level of self-control she had. He decided to push it further. "I have to be honest with you Prentiss, I don't trust you. I will not let you break up this team for your own personal gain. So whatever it is you're after, pretending to be invested in this case by staying longer than necessary, is not going to help you gain it. Forcing yourself on this team is a very low move. Frankly, I'm disgusted by it" he said with a typical Gideon look on his face. A calm but prying look. He saw her take a calming breath, her fist clenched. Finally, he thought, I'm getting a reaction. He saw her look up, facing him. A brief flash of hurt in her eyes and it was gone again. Pulse rate speeding up, knuckles white by this point. He got her. The moment of truth. "You are right sir" she responded. He expected more to come but instead she stood up and walked away. Unbeknown to both Gideon and Emily, JJ heard every word. She had forgotten her jacket and was walking back to get it. Normally she would just get it the next day but she had more reasons to go back to the conference room then just the jacket. She wanted to see Emily again, not knowing why exactly. She just felt like she needed to. This was the third tense conversation she had overheard that day, conversations that were directed at the brunette. And not kind in any way. She had observed Emily taking it all in. Every hateful word. Feeling sorry for the woman she was highly attracted to she stepped in. "Hi! I didn't know you were still here. I forgot my jacket. Fancy a ride to the hotel with yours truly?" she asked pretended that she didn't know what was being said just a few seconds ago. "Yeah, sure" Emily responded quietly. "We're sharing a room, budget cuts and all. Hope you don't mind" the blonde shared with Emily. "No, it's fine". Emily was tired and just wanted this day to be over. They climbed into the car in silence, the ride wasn't any different. Once inside of the hotel room JJ couldn't stay quiet anymore. "I heard what he said to you Emily". Emily slowly looked up and locked into those baby blues. "He had no right to talk to you like that Emily. No right whatsoever!" "It's okay" Emily replied softly. Too tired to keep her front up. "It's okay" she repeated again. "No, no it's not! It's not okay at all! They don't know you, they should know better than to judge someone like that" JJ said getting more and more agitated. "JJ, it's okay, really. I'm used to it, don't worry about it". The blonde looked at the brunette who had moved to sit on a bed. She looked tired, exhausted. JJ decided to not accept the statement coming from the gorgeous woman. Sitting down next to the brunette, she took hold of her hand. "Don't you see Emily. It's not okay. People shouldn't treat people like that. They shouldn't treat you like that. And just because you're used to it doesn't make it okay, you know that right? I believe you deserve better, I know you deserve better" JJ finished softly. "You don't know me Jennifer. Listen, I'm so tired. This day hasn't been my day so far, I just really want it to be over" Emily said sounding as drained as she felt. JJ loved her name coming from Emily's lips. She knew it wasn't the moment to let it show. Instead she smiled softly at the brunette and took her in her arms. It didn't take long for Emily to hug back.

The next day the women woke up in each others arms and didn't feel a single bit of the awkward tension that they both knew they should've been feeling. Recharged, they both were ready for the day. Even if they wanted to stay like this for a little longer.


End file.
